1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission system, and more particularly to a system that as able to transmit power produced by working fluid in an efficient way and provide high-lift transmission effect in accordance with the transmitted power.
2. The Related Art
Power comes from energy conversion involving different conversion amount and speed rate. The common power transmission is provided by transmission shaft to transmit power to specific components or equipments, so that amount of work can directly affect performance of the specific components or equipments. Common power driver includes engine, vacuum pump, internal combustion engine, compressor, etc., by which working fluid produces power during its transmission and then the power is transmitted from the transmission shaft to the specific components or equipments, e.g., fans or gear set, that is, the work done by the transmission shaft provides a power source needed by the specific components or equipments for other following predetermined processes, such as driving fans to produce winds, driving gear sets for power transmission, driving tires for vehicles to move, or etc.
However, for the power transmission from the transmission shaft to the specific components or equipments, there are still some flaws in the specific components or equipments during the operation for energy formation, which often prevents efficiency of power transmission from being promoted, for example, the traditional equipments could not emit the accumulated exhaust gas thoroughly generated from the incomplete emission of exhaust gas; as a result, power transmission is less efficient than expected, which may shorten the operation life indirectly. Even though the supercharging operation is made in use, the exhaust gas remains thereamong. Moreover, some certain equipment, such as centrifugal pump, is in use limited by lift due to less efficiency, so that problem of net positive suction head (NPSH) should be also taken into consideration, i.e., the suction inlet of the equipment needs to be disposed at some proper depth below the fluid surface, otherwise the cavitation phenomenon would occur and negatively affect performance of suction and transmission, actually which may lead to inconvenience of installation in practice.